


We'll Make the Sun Shine Bright

by Daelin



Series: Darcy Lewis Crossover Bingo [5]
Category: Frozen (2013), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Darcy Lewis Crossover Bingo, F/M, Future Relationships, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelin/pseuds/Daelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which:<br/>The Trolls do not remove the memories of magic, just the harm done;<br/>Princess-Regent Jane will delve into unknown sciences and chart new studies just to understood her icy powers, so she will not harm her sister or her kingdom;<br/>Princess Darcy refuses to let her sister wallow in isolation or be scared of herself;<br/>and palace staff generally just give up pretending their ladies are normal royalty by any standards and just focus on presenting a good face to the world. The Princesses are never in the gossip rags, and that's all that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Make the Sun Shine Bright

**Author's Note:**

> DLCB - Day 6 - #25 - Disney (excluding Marvel and ABC rights)
> 
> Title taken from "For the First Time In Forever (Reprise)"
> 
> Inspiration from a deleted storyboard, here: http://youtu.be/utAwhtPlx8c

Arendelle City was teeming with liveliness approaching the coronation day (for all that it was still two weeks away). After three years of being ruled by the Princess Regent, the Princess Jane would ascend to the position of Queen on her birthday. It was a medieval law by anyone's standard, but it was an old law, and the Royal Advisers supported that it be upheld after the tragic loss of the King and Queen. There had been an investigation into the crash of their airplane, but no foul play or terrorist involvement was discovered; still, the crash had rocked the country back on its heels, and its sister-kingdom of Corona as well. King Frederic had been devastated by the loss of his sister, and had actually moved to Arendelle for a time, his presence working both to comfort his nieces and reassure the Royal Advisers that their eldest Princess and Heir Apparent could serve as Regent, pushed by the guidance of her uncle, King of Corona. With Corona supporting them also, the change in title was heralded.

And now the fateful coronation day was almost here, and while most of the country was beside themselves with excitement, the two princesses in Arendelle City were not exactly in agreement about how excited they should be.

“Jaaaaaaaaaaaaane. Jane, Jane, Jane. Come on, open the door, open the door!” the Princess Darcy whined, knocking repeatedly on her sister's bedroom door. She was soaking wet, her common-style dress dripping onto the ornate hall rug despite her best attempts at wringing it out. “Jaaaaane!”

The door opened to view the elder sister, eyebrows raising as she absorbed Darcy's sodden state. “And what, pray tell, did you do this time?”

“Me? Do anything?” Darcy hedged, smiling. “Nothing of the sort. I got rained on.”

Jane's eyebrows twitched closer to her hairline. “Oh, really. When it's been sunny all morning.”

“Okayyyy, so maybe I tried to see what kind of sparklies they had floating on the fake lily pads in the small fish pond in the Lily Garden, and I kind of underestimated how far away they were. Anyway, Kay the gardener is, like, super pissed, so if you could let me in and lend me a dress that'd be super great.”

Jane relented and stepped back, allowing her younger sister to enter, not bothering to remind the younger woman that her own room was just several steps down the hall. It was just easier not to ask, sometimes, with Darcy. Her sister was already in her on-suite bathroom, shucking the wet garment. Jane heard it land with a wet “plop” in the bathtub. “We have our final dress fittings today, right?” Darcy called.

“Yes,” Jane sighed, heading back to her vanity, where she had been seated before the thunder of knocks on her door. “We have to be in the Blue wing sitting room just after lunch.”

“Oh, well why don't you just sound like it's the gallows or something,” Darcy comments mildly, coming out of the bathroom wrapped in Jane's pale blue bathrobe. “It's a dress fitting, not your execution. And come on, at least you're all svelte and stylish. I've got Grandma Inga's boobs, and I'm pretty sure the dressmaker is going to try to argue for me wearing a corset- again. Because it's apparently the 1700s.” Darcy has made a straight line for Jane's closet. Both sisters favored comfortable, casual clothes while in the palace without obligation – and their servants were good enough not to say anything about the amount of flannel, band tees, ripped jeans, and mismatched socks they found on either of the princesses at any time.

“It's not the fitting,” Jane sighs, leaning back with her elbows against the vanity. Her fine nylon gloves were sitting on the surface, a crutch she was planning on using for the coronation if she had to. The nylon had been matched to her skin tone perfectly, thanks to Darcy's shopping efforts. “I worry about the coronation. I'm high-strung now, can you imagine the ceremony? What if I slip? I'm slipping a lot lately,” she confessed her fears. Frost rimed the edges of the mirror she sat in front of.

Darcy had dropped the robe to the floor in favor of jumping into a pair of Jane's sweatpants and was buttoning an oversized flannel that had been their father's when she looked across the room at met her sister's eyes. Still buttoning, she stalked over and knelt at her sister's feet, reaching up to grab Jane's hands. “Janey. You've got this. We've got this. And we've still got a few weeks to practice.”

“In my mind, I know that,” Jane admits. She pulls one of her hands out of Darcy's to touch her sister's hair, right were a strange white streak parts the girl's dark auburn-mahogany hair. “But I worry. So many variables. And Rapunzel is coming, with Uncle Frederick, and I will die if I hurt any more of my family. Or what if I hurt the public? What if it starts snowing when I walk out into the courtyard as Queen?”

The hand that is still held in Darcy's gets squeezed gently. “We'll practice, however much you want. From now until the coronation. We'll do some more of those scientific hypothesis experimental crap you like so much. You want to be high-strung for the test? I can arrange that.” Darcy's eyes are deep blue and full of love, concern, and not a small amount of laughter as she looks up at her sister.

Jane has no doubt that Darcy could make her very stressed, indeed. It's something the younger woman is inherently good at, without any intent at all.

The joke, though, has its intended effect of lightening some of the tension in Jane's shoulders. Encouraged, Darcy stands up and tugs her Jane to her feet. “Come on, you can talk sweet, sweet science to me later. How about some lunch? I'm starved. I'm pretty sure they schedule these fittings purposefully after a meal so I feel as fat as possible.” Jane laughed at that, and looped her sister's arm through her own.

“I agree to some lunch. If you don't mind stopping at the security office and checking in with Greta first? I want to be sure everything's arranged with picking up the Coronian delegation from the airport.”

“Sure thing. Gotta make sure Uncle Fred's all set to get here. And before you asked, yes, I already checked to make sure that their suites were being made up in the East Wing and made sure that coffee blend that Rapunzel tells us she likes so much is stocked in the kitchen.”

Jane smiles at Darcy, with a teasing edge. “Good thing you learned to listen to me, sometimes.”

Darcy untangles her arm from Jane's and returns the grin. “Good thing I only did it because I like Uncle Fred and Zela, not because I listen to you,” she retorts, sticking out her tongue and taking off down the hallway.

“I RESENT THAT!” Jane yells after her, laughing, and kicking up her own feet as she takes off after her sister. Decorum be damned, she was only a Princess for a few more weeks, and she was going to take full advantage of that time.

 

Little did either Princess know that the Asgardian delegation had just gotten in, and was about to turn their worlds upside down far beyond the coronation ceremony.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this horrible problem of being able to create these whole backstories in my head while I'm writing, but I have neither the time or space for the telling in what I'm currently doing. lol. Needless to say, this fusion may be expanded. I have so many things from their childhood, and their future, what with Thor and Loki and Frigga and Odin and King Frederick and ... yeeeeeeeeeeeeah. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this odd fusion. I was honestly torn about how to cast Jane and Darcy, because they both have attributes that could have played as either Elsa or Anna. I hope you can picture them like I do. :) 
> 
> Also, I just cosplayed Anna for a Princess Tea Party fundraiser (for the American Cancer Society) a few weeks ago, so I had Frozen on the brain. I really could not choose any other Disney movie. (ALTHOUGH, I almost picked Tron: Legacy. Maybe some other time.)


End file.
